chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EcruosofCharisma/Voice Acting Start-Off!
Well, here we go. As it remains no secret, I've wanted to voice act for a long time, but I've also had another career choice in mind, but ultimately, I've chosen that I want to be a voice actor, not just for animes, but maybe video games and narrating of cartoons, after recieving some confidence of a recent voice actor on Youtube, by the name of Chommper17, who just recently turned 21, and seeing how good he is, whilst he started around the age of 17 or 18. I've also gained a bit more confidence from the likes of people like Shadowlink4321, a common name tossed around, when thought about for dubs, but also, Casey Lee Williams, vocalist of a majority of RWBY's music, which is interesting since she's only 14. It's really surprising, actually. Anyway, I've opened the Youtube account for my dubs, fandubs, demo reels, anime reviews, and clips that will be released, under the Skype name I currently have, "OusamaEsuVA." Yes, that'll be my name. It's the name I've clinged onto recently, something about it is so catchy, and the last/first name of "Esu." has caught on for me, and I'll honestly never let the name go, for reasons that'll be explained in a later blog, however, it will not be active until Next June, considering my current situation of having to move from Chicago back to California, getting everything arranged, that, and of course, school, which I'm doing okay in, if you were wondering. In case you're also wondering: "Lol, why do you want to f**king reserve that name, you idiot, can't you just like, make it next June?" No. I'm not going to chance my luck, and have a channel with the same name I made up. I honestly want this name, with every last inch of my dream as a voice actor. As stupid as it sounds for just a name, it's not just a name for me, my bro helped me come up with it, and I'm not going to risk the chance of not having that name. Sorry, if it sounds stupid. But, it's just what I want to do. On this note, I wanted to post this blog, because I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to choose what I want to do, in terms of all of this things, such as the fandubs, the dubs for songs, demo reels, anime reviews, clips, etc. So, I was kind of maybe, asking if all of you could give me ideas as to what to do for this! Give me ideas on what to upload first, in terms of all of these. I'll put them in categories, and then ultimately put them in votes, and go from there. Sorry if this took up any of your time, but I'm not waiting anymore to become a voice actor, because it's been a thing for me since first being introduced to the whole community of anime fans in 2009, and finally seeing what it's like as a voice actor at a con, and it looks and sounds pretty damn awesome. Thanks. See ya, hope to get a response from you guys! -Eternal. Category:Blog posts